<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Illuminate by scarletmanuka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417425">Illuminate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka'>scarletmanuka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Choking, Fluff and Smut, I'm Sorry, It's just the way it is, M/M, Misunderstandings, My smut is always fluffy, Starker Kink Exchange, Throat Fucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:02:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417425</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletmanuka/pseuds/scarletmanuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is the new kid in town and when his friend Rhodey invites him to a party, he jumps at the chance - especially since it's being hosted by the boy he's crushing on, one Peter Parker. He mishears one crucial bit of information however and attends, thinking it to be a Fleshlight Party.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Illuminate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the Starker Kink exchange, written for castronomicaaal.</p><p>To include: rope play, choking, spanking, face fucking, handcuffs, knife or gun play</p><p>Prompt: Peter is throwing a flashlight party (where they play games and such outside with the flashlights) but Tony mishears and thinks it's a fleshlight party. He's a bit confused but knows his dad has one hidden around somewhere so he brings it with him. Hilarity/sexy times ensue. This is a teen Starker prompt.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, honeybear, what’s up?” Tony asked as he answered the call from his best friend.</p><p><em> “Hey, Tony,” </em> Rhodey said, his voice muffled by the noise of his dad’s garage. Each day after school he helped his dad in the family business, service and repairing cars. <em> “I know this is kinda last minute but </em> <b> <em>bzzzzzzzzzzzzzz </em> </b> <em> and it’ll be fun.” </em></p><p>“Sorry, what? I didn’t hear you?”</p><p><em> “I said, Peter is throwing a fl </em> <b> <em>bzzzzzz</em> </b> <em> ght party tomorrow and we’re invited. I know you probably didn't do that sort of thing at Hydra High.” </em></p><p>“Peter? Do I know Peter?” Tony asked, still getting used to who was who as he only moved here two months ago. </p><p><em> “He’s the cutie that you drool over in Physics, you know, the one you never stop talking about,” </em>Rhodey said.</p><p>“Oh, that Peter!” Tony definitely knew who he was talking about now, he was just surprised to discover Rhodey was good enough friends with him to get invited to his party. Peter sat at the front of the class with his friend, Ted, or Ned, or something and he always distracted Tony from the lesson. He was small and slim with gorgeous chestnut curls and he was always wearing a nerdy t-shirt. “What sort of party did you say it was? I didn't hear you over the noise of the impact driver. ”</p><p><em> “I said, he’s throwing a fl </em> <b> <em>bzz</em> </b> <em> shlight party.” </em>Rhodey was almost yelling now to be heard.</p><p>Tony cupped his hand over his other ear. “Did you say a <em> fleshlight </em> party?” He surely couldn’t have heard right, since he couldn't imagine innocent little Peter throwing one of those.</p><p>
  <em> “Sorry, Tony, what was that? I can’t hear you?” </em>
</p><p>“I said, did you say a <em> fleshlight </em>party?”</p><p><em> “What? Oh, wait, yeah, that’s right.” </em>There was a loud crash and then the sounds of cursing. </p><p>“I gotta admit, I didn’t think anyone here did that kind of thing,” he admitted.</p><p><em> “Yeah, we got our own version of fun here but you’ll love it, trust me. Just make sure to wear something comfortable.” </em> There was another loud crash. <em> “Shit, I gotta go before Dad takes off a finger. I’ll text you Peter’s address and see you tomorrow, okay?” </em></p><p>“Sounds good, thanks, Rhodey.” Tony ended the call, staring at his phone for a long time. He was really surprised by this turn of events but if he was lucky, he might finally get a chance with Peter. It wasn't that he was too shy to ask his classmate out, but they ran in totally different circles and other than the one class they shared, they hadn't interacted at all. Tony had had very little opportunity to get to know Peter but he wasn’t going to waste this one that he’d been given, especially since Peter was clearly not as innocent as he appeared to be. A group orgy with sex toys seemed a little out of character for their small highschool, but Tony had seen even more extreme things happen at his old highschool so he was just going to roll with it. He was pretty sure it would be worth it.</p><p>Now he just needed to find a fleshlight…</p><p>An hour later, he was thoroughly disinfecting the one he’d found in the very bottom of his dad’s dresser, and if he gave it a test run that night in bed whilst thinking of Peter and his plush mouth, well, no one had to know.</p><p>oOoOo</p><p>There were only a handful of cars parked out the front of Peter’s house and Tony was a little relieved. He had come over with a bout of nerves before he left home and this whole thing would be much easier without a massive crowd. He’d hooked up with several people at once last year, and he’d had a reputation at Hydra High as a playboy (just one of the reasons that Howard had made him transfer schools) but he’d found himself feeling hollow and drained from that lifestyle. He might only be seventeen but he had gotten to the point where he wanted a serious relationship, wanted to actually <em> care </em> about the person he was having sex with. He’d been crushing on Peter hard since he’d started at Shield High and he’d fantasised of having that with him. Of course, if kinky group masturbation was what it took to get a look in with Peter, then Tony was willing to do it, but he hadn't really wanted a big audience.</p><p>The door opened as he walked up the front steps and Rhodey grinned at him. He nodded to the front window. “Saw you coming,” he said. “How you doing?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m good,” Tony said, and gestured down at his outfit, a pair of soft denim jeans and a Black Sabbath tee with a zip up hoodie over the top. He had his dad’s fleshlight folded in half and shoved as deep into the pocket of his hoodie as possible. “Is this okay?”</p><p>Rhodey gave him a once over. “Yeah, I just hope they’re not your fave jeans, is all. You’ll be spending a bit of time crawling on all fours and you might wear them out.”</p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Yeah, your knees are gonna get a workout.”</p><p>“Huh.” To be fair, Tony hadn't <em> been </em> to a fleshlight party before, had only heard rumours of them from Rumlow and his gang, so he didn’t know exactly what went on during them, but he hadn't quite expected that. Maybe it was more hands on than that? He tried not to worry, he was flexible (heh <em> , flexible) </em>and he’d work things out quickly enough that he wouldn’t embarrass himself. Or so he hoped.</p><p>Following Rhodey inside to the living room, Tony caught sight of Ned, MJ, Natasha, Steve, Bucky, and Sam. After he’d finished saying hello to everyone, Peter came into the room with Carol, Pepper, and Nick. Tony’s heart did a little flip as Peter beamed at him and bounced over to greet him. “Tony! I was hoping you’d make it!”</p><p>“Hey Peter, thanks for having me.” He looked around again, wondering what the girls would get out of a fleshlight party, but maybe they had toys of their own? “So, when are things, uh, kicking off? Are we waiting on anyone else?”</p><p>“No, you were the last to arrive. We’ll just wait till the sun’s set since it’s no fun unless it’s entirely dark.”</p><p>That seemed strange. Tony thought the entire point was the close quarters voyeurism but maybe that was a bit much - they were only teenagers after all. Maybe this was like a gateway party to a full on orgy? “Sure, whatever floats your boat.”</p><p>Peter giggled. “This is going to be so much fun.” He looked away and his cheeks turned a lovely shade of red. “I was really happy when I heard you were coming,” he said shyly.</p><p>Rhodey thumped Tony on the back and said to Peter, “Trust me, Tony’s really happy about coming too.”</p><p>Trying not to squawk at the bad euphemisms, Tony stomped on Rhodey’s foot but gave Peter a winning smile. “I’m looking forward to spending some time with you tonight,” he told Peter rather brazenly. </p><p>“Hey, Peter! Where's the open bottle of Coke?” Sam called from across the room.</p><p>“Sorry, I’d better go find it for him. Can I get you guys a drink?” </p><p>“Nah, I’m good for now,” Rhodey said.</p><p>Tony shook his head. “Same here.”</p><p>“Alright, well make yourselves at home.” With a final smile in Tony’s direction, Peter darted over to Sam.</p><p>Tony and Rhodey joined Bucky and Steve on the couch and they chatted about the football team’s chances of winning the next big match, but Tony couldn’t concentrate on the conversation. He shoved his hands in the front pocket of his hoodie, his fingers touching the soft silicone that had been warmed by his body heat. He wondered if Peter owned his own fleshlight or if he had to steal his dad’s for the party like Tony had? Given that it was <em> Peter’s </em>party, he guessed it was probably the former. He then spent a few minutes thinking about how Peter would look, shoving his cock deep inside the sleeve of the fleshlight, pumping it backward and forward over the shaft, the sounds he would make, the expression on his face as he came. Tony’s cock was instantly at half mast just thinking about Peter and he tried to draw his attention back to the conversation happening around him so he wouldn’t appear too eager for the festivities to begin. Outside, the sun sank lower and lower, night fast approaching.</p><p>When there was a lull in the conversation, Tony asked everyone, “So, where does this all happen?” The living room wasn’t all that large but from the glimpse he’d gotten of the house from the outside, there didn't seem to be a lot of room for them to spread out. And what if Peter’s parents came home? No, wait, he’d heard that Peter lived with his elderly aunt and uncle. Where were they? What if they came home early and walked in on a bunch of teens having fun with their sex toys? They’d surely have a heart attack.</p><p>“There’s some woods just behind Peter’s backyard,” Bucky said. “We usually go out there. We used to do it in the backyard but one time Peter’s neighbours called the cops on us for ‘being a menace to society’ so now we go where it’s a little more isolated.”</p><p>Tony raised a brow. How the hell had they not all been arrested? “How often do you guys do this?”</p><p>Steve pursed his lips. “Um, maybe once every month or so? It all depends on the weather.”</p><p>Bucky gave a solemn nod. “We don’t do it once it snows. Frostbite on your extremities is <em> not </em> fun.”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, but I really wouldn't have pegged any of you to do stuff like this” Tony admitted.</p><p>Bucky shrugged. “I’m not ashamed of the stuff that I like. People can be judgemental bastards but I’ve gotten used to ignoring them.” He rubbed his prosthetic arm. “I’ve kind of had a steep learning curve.”</p><p>Steve gave Tony a friendly smile. “It must be hard, starting somewhere new this late in highschool, and from what I’ve heard, Hydra High is really different to here, a lot more cliquey. We’ve never really had that at Shield. Sure, I might be considered a ‘jock’ and Peter a ‘nerd’ but that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends. We might not hang out a lot at school but when we have common interests, like this, then we all come together on the weekends to satisfy the urge. It’s an arrangement that works well,”</p><p>“I see.” Tony didn't, but to be fair, he <em> was </em> still trying to process the fact that his new friends got up to kinky stuff in the woods. </p><p>“The sun’s set!” Peter announced, grinning at the room. “Let’s go!”</p><p>Everyone started filing out of the room, and Tony hung back a bit so he could follow the lead of the rest. Nat snagged her arm through Rhodey’s and so in the end it was just Tony left by himself. Peter was waiting for him by the back door. “Oh, you don’t have one - here, you’ll need this.” He handed over a small Maglite and then fell in beside Peter as they followed the others out through the overgrown backyard.</p><p>Tony fidgeted as they walked, growing more and more nervous as he went. The fleshlight felt heavy in the front pocket of his hoodie, as if it was weighing him down and he had the sudden urge to just turn around and go home. What the hell was he doing? He’d sworn off being a playboy, and this would be a major set back. Was Peter worth all of this? If this was the sort of thing that he was into, was he really someone that Tony could actually get serious with? </p><p>“Are you okay?” Peter asked, slowing to a stop. In the faint moonlight, Tony could see the concern etched into his features.</p><p>He shrugged. “Just a little nervous I guess.”</p><p>“Nervous? About what?”</p><p>“I dunno.” He scuffed his shoe on the grass. “I don’t really know the rules or what’s expected of me.” It was the most vulnerable he’d ever allowed himself to be around someone he barely knew, but somehow, he already trusted Peter.</p><p>“Tony, please, don’t worry about anything like that! We keep it pretty simple, it’s more about having fun than anything. Most of the time we all end up laughing our asses off.”</p><p>He frowned, wondering how that could be sexy but maybe Tony took sex too seriously? </p><p>Peter reached over and squeezed his arm. “We’ll go over the basic rules before we begin, okay? But you’re not gonna have any problems keeping up, I promise. Just stick with me.”</p><p>Tony nodded and offered Peter a small smile. “I’d really like that,” he said, putting his heart on the line more than he’d ever done in his life. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go, before they start without us!” Peter grabbed his hand and then they were running, across the lawn, through a small wooden gate, and then under the dark canopy of the woods. From some distance away, Tony could see the light from several flashlights bobbing in the dark but Peter seemed sure of the way and so neither of them turned theirs on. It didn’t take them long until they reached the small clearing the others had stopped at and they came to a halt, breathing heavier than usual as they caught their breaths. Peter didn’t let go of Tony’s hand, so neither did he.</p><p>“So who’s up first?” Nat asked.</p><p>“I’ll go,” Steve offered. </p><p>“Can you go over which version we’re playing tonight?” Peter asked him.</p><p>Version? How many different ways could someone jerk off into a fleshlight?</p><p>“Sure,” Steve agreed easily. “So, it’ll be just the basics to start off with which is essentially a mix of Tag and Catch The Flag. You all scatter and you have five minutes to hide, then your job is to sneak up to the clearing without me catching you.” He held up a red solo cup so everyone could see and then placed it on the ground. “This is the target. If you get the cup before I get you, you win. If I tag you with my flashlight before you get the cup, you’re out. If no one gets to the cup without being caught, I win. Any questions?”</p><p>Tony had questions. Many, many questions, the most pertinent being <em> how the hell had he gotten this so fucking wrong??? </em> His face was surely as red as the solo cup but luckily it was dark enough that unless someone shone a flashlight ( <em> a fucking FLASHLIGHT! Moron!) </em> in his face, no one would notice. He felt an utter fool and was just glad that he’d not said anything that would have completely embarrassed himself in front of these people. <em> Of course </em> these teenagers weren’t sex crazed fiends who had orgies in the woods, they were just normal, typical teenagers who spent the night playing an innocent game of tag. What the hell did it say about Tony that he’d jumped to the conclusion that it was the first scenario? He could have totally blown his chance with Peter before it had even begun if he’d said anything.</p><p>“Okay, let’s go!” Steve called.</p><p>Peter turned and darted into the woods, dragging Tony with him, who followed blindly, trusting him implicitly. After a while, Peter slowed and pulled Tony down into a crouch behind a large, fallen log. “We’ll wait here for a little bit,” he whispered in Tony’s ear, his breath hot and sending goosebumps down his arm. “We’ll hear Steve holler when the time is up to hide and my strategy is always to wait a while until others start to make a grab for the cup. If I can use them as a distraction, I can usually dart in and get it.”</p><p>Tony nodded. “Sounds like a plan.”</p><p>They were quiet for a little while, listening for the sounds of their friends nearby. Peter was <em> still </em> holding Tony’s hand and it felt way better than Tony had ever imagined such an innocent gesture feeling. His heart was beating a million miles an hour and he was more nervous now then he'd ever been in the past when he’d been with someone. Slowly, so as not to startle Peter, he began to slowly stroke his thumb over the back of Peter’s knuckles. </p><p>In the darkness beside him, Tony felt Peter shift. “I’m really glad you came tonight,” Peter whispered.</p><p>“Me too,” Tony murmured back.</p><p>Peter leaned forward and their noses bumped together before their lips found each other and they shared a soft kiss. In the distance they heard Steve call out that time was up and he smiled as he pulled away. “I really like you, Tony,” Peter admitted.</p><p>It was all so sweet and innocent that Tony thought that he would melt. It was so completely different to the casual fucks that he’d had in the past and that in itself was exhilarating. “I really like you, too, Pete. Now shall we go and kick Steve’s ass and steal his cup?”</p><p>Peter chuckled. “Hell yeah.”</p><p>They managed to get the cup the first time, but the second game they were totally outsmarted by Nat. They ended up losing the third game as well when they collided with Steve and Bucky who were also making a break for it while Rhodey was busy catching Nick. It was the most fun that Tony had had in the longest time and his belly was sore from laughing. </p><p>After the fifth game, they called it a night and everyone made their way slowly back to the house. Peter tangled his fingers with Tony’s and said quietly, “Will you stay for a while?”</p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>They said their goodbyes, pointedly ignoring Rhodey’s knowing grin and the cat call from Clint, and then it was just the two of them. “Wanna come up to my room?” Peter asked, a rosy blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Tony didn't honestly expect anything to happen tonight except for maybe some making out, but he was more than happy with that. He nodded and followed Peter up the stairs. “Will your aunt and uncle be home soon?”</p><p>Peter shook his head. “No, they’re away for the whole weekend. This is my room here.”</p><p>He led Tony into a small bedroom, cluttered with collectible figurines, a Lego Deathstar, and a poster of the periodic table on the wall.</p><p>“What are - “ Tony started to ask but was cut off when Peter turned and pushed him against the wall, crushing their lips together.</p><p>There was nothing innocent about this kiss; it was deep, wet, and dirty. Tony was pretty sure that Peter was licking his tonsils, his tongue was delving in so far, and all he could do was hang on and try to keep up. Then he felt a hand tugging on the hem of his hoodie and he pulled back and raised a brow. “I wanna touch you,” Peter growled, pawing at his clothes.</p><p>“Are you sure?” Tony asked. “This isn’t too fast?”</p><p>Peter bit his lip and paused. “Is it too fast for you? If it is, we can go slow, whatever you want. I don’t want to muck this up, but I’ve wanted you for so long and I don’t want to wait any longer.”</p><p>“Is this just for tonight? Or can we see each other again?” Tony knew that he sounded vulnerable again but dammit, his heart was already on the line and he didn't want a taste only to be denied the rest that he craved.</p><p>Peter looked at him like he was crazy. “Tony, you’ve got me for as long as you want me. I’m not into one night stands - I want to be with you.”</p><p>He smiled. “Good, because I want to be with you.”</p><p>Peter sighed in relief. “Good, now get this off, quick, quick!” He tugged at the hoodie again. “I wanna suck you so bad but I want you naked.”</p><p>Tony’s cock sprang to attention, and he quickly pulled his hoodie off over his head - and then there was a thump as something hit the carpet.</p><p>They both looked down at the fleshlight on the floor.</p><p>“Oh,” Tony said.</p><p>“Is that a  - ?”</p><p>“Yeah.”</p><p>“Um...why?”</p><p>“Do you want the whole embarrassing truth or just the summarised embarrassing version?”</p><p>Peter grinned. “Just the summary will do.”</p><p>Sure that even the tops of his ears were bright red, Tony admitted, “I thought Rhodey said it was a fleshlight party.”</p><p>“Right, I see.” Peter paused. “Were you disappointed that it wasn’t?”</p><p>Tony shook his head. “God no, I had so much fun tonight.”</p><p>“Good,” Peter said, and then he dropped to his knees and flicked the fleshlight away. “You’re not going to need that tonight. I’ll take care of you.”</p><p>The sight of Peter on his knees was almost enough to make Tony blow his load right there, and it must have been obvious because Peter smirked, all signs of the innocent teen from before gone. “You’re not what I expected,” Tony admitted.</p><p>Peter shrugged as he undid the laces of Tony’s trainers so he could pull them off. “People expect me to be a blushing virgin but I’m not. I’ve got enough experience to know what I like and I’m not afraid to get what I want.” He paused. “Is that a problem? Were you expecting something else?”</p><p>“Was I expecting something else? Maybe - you come across as a fucking angel, Pete.” He reached down and cupped Peter’s chin, tilting his face upwards so their eyes could meet. “Is it a problem? Fuck no. I don’t care if you’ve been with other people, I don’t care if you’re bossy in bed, I don’t care about stereotypes and expectations. I just know that I care about you.”</p><p>Peter grinned suddenly, and it was sinfully lascivious. “Good. Now, I want you to fuck my face, is that okay?”</p><p>Tony grinned back. “In what universe <em> wouldn’t </em>it be?”</p><p>“I’m glad we’ll never find out,” Peter said, undoing Tony’s zip and tugging his jeans and boxers down his hips. Tony’s cock sprang free and slapped against his stomach, achingly hard and already dripping pre-come. Peter licked his lips and then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss to the very tip. “Go as hard as you want,” he whispered. “I want to choke on you.”</p><p><em> Jesus fucking Christ! </em>Tony had died and gone to heaven, hadn’t he? He nodded, and took hold of Peter’s hair and guided his mouth back to his cock, watching as Peter licked his lips again to moisten them before he opened wide. Tony slid his cock past Peter’s glistening lips, a shiver going through him as he was enveloped by the wet heat of his mouth. He pulled back and then pushed forwards, doing this a couple of times to coat his cock with Peter’s saliva, before he pushed in once more, but this time didn't stop. </p><p>He kept it slow to start with, testing Peter’s limits, finding himself not at all surprised when Peter easily took him all the way in, swallowing around his length, until Tony’s cock was being squeezed by Peter’s throat muscles. “Holy shit, you’re so gorgeous,” he whispered, taking in the sight of his cock buried in Peter’s throat.</p><p>Peter’s hands slid around until they were grabbing Tony’s ass and he squeezed his cheeks once and then urged him to begin to thrust. Tony wasn’t going to say no to that since Peter had made it perfectly clear that he wanted it hard and fast. His grip tightened in Peter’s hair, earning a moan from him, and Tony held his head steady as he began to fuck earnestly into his mouth. It was so hot and wet and he pushed in again and again, sometimes pausing as deep as he could go until Peter’s face went redder and redder and tears streamed from his eyes, only pulling away when Peter tapped him on the back of his leg. Peter would then gasp a moment for air but then he’d eagerly open once more and Tony would shove his cock back in.</p><p>He held on for longer than he expected to, watching Peter choke on his cock was hotter than anything he’d ever seen before in his life. Eventually though he couldn’t stop, he thrust in again and again, pulling Peter forward by the hair so he could bury himself as deep as possible inside his throat, and then he stayed there, cutting off Peter’s air as his cock pulsed and he came. Peter was doing his best to swallow around him, the contractions of his throat muscles drawing out Tony’s orgasm longer than he thought possible, and it was only when it was becoming much too sensitive that Tony finally drew back.</p><p>Peter fell back onto his ass, gasping for air, drool and semen spilling from his mouth and down over his chin. He didn’t even open his jeans, just pressed his hand hard against the bulge that was distending the front of them. He squeezed his eyes shut and his mouth fell open as he moaned and Tony could see the wetness spreading out across the material. “Fuck,” he gasped, and fell down onto his knees next to Peter, watching as he rode out his own orgasm.</p><p>Peter opened his eyes and grinned, then lay down on the ground, breathing hard. “That was intense,” he said, then started giggling.</p><p>Tony couldn’t help it, he started laughing too, and he joined Peter on the ground. Their hands found each other and their fingers tangled together and still they laughed, Tony totally naked, and Peter fully clothed, both of them debauched. Finally their giggles subsided and Peter rolled over into Tony’s arms and he titled his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Tony’s jaw. “Thanks,” he whispered.</p><p>Tony smiled and dropped a kiss to the top of Peter’s very mussed hair. “Thank <em> you </em>,” he said, and then hugged Peter tight against him. </p><p>“Will you stay the night?” Peter asked. </p><p>“I’m not going anywhere,” Tony replied, and just before his eyes closed, they fell on the fleshlight, lying on the carpet where it had fallen. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I do hope this was kinky enough - I am physically incapable of writing smut without it getting fluffy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>